A
a: eyk a few: chañd a good many: bahot sey/kul a little: zara sa a lot: bahot sa/kaafi/KHaasah a number of: baaz/ka'i a quarter less than: pauna a quarter more than: sawa aback: adv. piichhey ko abandon: v.t. baaz aana/chhoRna/Daal deyna/KHaak Daalna/ tark karna abandon: n. bey par wahi(f.)/laa ubaali pan(m.)/ wajd(m.) abandoned: a. matruuk/ujaaR/wiiraan abandoning: n. qata^ e ta^alluq abandonment: n. bey wafaa'i/dast bar daari/tyaag abase: v.t. bey îzzat karna/hattak karna/tauhiin karna/ utaarna/zaliil karna abasement: n. bey îzzat/hattak/KHwaari/ tauhiin/tazliil/zillat abash: v.t. bad Hawaas karna/SHarmiñda karna abashed: a. KHajil/paSHeymaan/SHarm saar abashment: n. jheyñp/KHwaari/paSHeymaani(f.)/ SHarmiñdagi(f.)/zillat(f.) abatable: a. qaabil e taKHfiif abate: v.t. ghaTaana/kam karna/KHazaf karna/ taKHfiif karna abate: v.i. ghaTna/kam hona/KHazaf hona/ taKHfiif hona abatement: n. ghaTaa'o/ghaaTa/kami/kaTauti abattoir: n. kameylah/mazbaH/zabaH KHaanah abbey: n. KHaan qaah abbreviate: v.t. KHulaasah karna/muKHtasar karna abbreviated: a. muKHaffaf abbreviation: n. eKHteyaar/muKHaffaf/taqsiir abdicate: v.t. chhoR deyna/chhoRna/tark karna/ tyaag deyna abdication: n. dast bar daari/subuk doSHi abdomen: n. batan/jauf/kokh/peyT/SHikam abdominal: a. batni/SHikmi abduct: v.t. aGHwa karna/bhagaana abduction: n. aGHwa aberrant: a. gum raah/kaj rau aberration: n. dimaaGHi KHalal/gum raahi/inHeraaf/ kaj rawi abet: v.t. taeHriis/tarGHiib abetment: n. dast giiri/e^aanat/madad/madad gaari abettor: n. Hemaayati/mo^aawin e jurm abhor: v.t. ghiñnaana/karaahat karna/nafrat karna abhorrence: n. chiRh/ghin/karaahat/karaahiyat/nafrat abhorrent: a. ghinaa'ona/Haqaarati/mutañnaffar abide: v.i. Deyra/qayaam/rahina/sukuunat/Thaerna abiding: a. deyr paa/mustaqil/paa'ey daar ability: n. aehliyat/Haesiyat/leyaaqat/majaal/maqduur/ qaabliyat/qudrat/salaaHat/taaqat abject: a. adna/buri/kamiinah/KHwaar/faro maayah/ niich/nikammi/past/raziil/zaliil/zillat aameyz abjectness: n. dinaayat/kamiingi/zillat abjure: v.t. alfaaz waapas leyna/iñHeraaf karna/iñkar karna ablaze: a. jalta hu'a/roSHan/SHo^lah zan able: a. aehl/chust/laa'eq/musta^id/paRha likha/ qaabil/qawi/tawaana ably: adv. qaabliyat sey abloom: a/adv. joban par/pur bahaar/SHaad aab ablution: n. dhulaa'i/tahaarat/wuzu abnegate: n. dast bar daari(f.)/iñkaar(m.)/ nafs kuSHi(f.)/tardiid(f.) abnegation: n. iñkaar abnormal: a. GHaer ma^muuli/KHelaaf e ma^muul/maqaam/ mustasna/SHaaz abnormality: n. ma^muul sey inHeraaf aboard: adv. paehlu ba paehlu abode: n. baet/daar/guzaarah/mañzil/maskan/Thikaana abolish: v.t. baatil karna/mauquuf karna/mañsuuKH karna/ rad karna abolition: n. mañsuuKHi/mauquufi/tañsiiKH abominable: a. ghinaa'ona/Haqiir/kariih/la^nati/ makruuh/paapi/qabiiH abominate: v.t. ghinaana/karaahat karna/nafrat karna aborigine: n. deysi baaSHindah/paraachin abort: v.i. asqaat karna/Hamal girana/peyT girna abortion: n. asqaat e Hamal abortive: a. ibtidaa'i/naa qis/naa kaaraah/ qabl az waqt abound: v.i. baa afraat hona/kasrat sey hona abounding: a. nihaayat about: prep. âdad/añdaazan/baarah/baarey/dar/jagah/ kam o beySH/muta^alliq/qariib qariib/ taqriiban (bring)about: baa^is/ruu numa/sabab/wujuud (come)about: ruu numa hona/waaqe^ hona about face: n. bar âks/muñh pheyri above: prep. baala/fauq/uupar/meyñ/par/zabar above all: muqaddam abrasion: n. ghisa/ghisaa'i abreast: adv. SHaanah bah SHaanah abridge: v.t. kam karna/KHulaasah karna/muKHtasar karna abridgeable: a. qaabil e KHulaasah abridged: a. muKHtasar abridgement: n. eKHtesaar abroad: adv. bey Thikaana/GHalti par/pardeys meyñ abrogate: v.t. mañsuuKH karna/mo^attal karna/rad karna abrogation: a. mañsuuKHi abrupt: a. achaanak/eyka eyki/yak laKHt abruption: n. TuuT abscess: n. duñbal(m.)/phoRa(m.) abscind: v.t. kaaT deyna abscond: v.i. bhaag jaana/faraar hona/ ruu poSH ho jaana absconder: n. bhagoRa/mafruur/ruu poSH absconding: a. faraar/ru poSH absence: n. âdam e maujuudgi/firaaq/fuqdaaan/ furqat/judaa'i/naaGHah absent: a. aujhal/GHaa'eb absent minded: a. GHaa'eb uz zehen/GHaer mutawajjah/ gum sum absentee: n. GHaa'eb/GHaer Haazir absently: adv. âdam e tawajjohi sey/bey dhyaani sey absinthe: n. naag daanah absolute: a. bey nisbat/bey qaed/kaamil/maeHz/ mutlaq/puura/yaqiini absolute temperature: n. darjah Haraarat mutlaqah absolute zero: n. mutlaq sifar absolutely: adv. bilkul/maeHz/mutlaqaana/nira/qat^an/zaruur absoluteness: n. kaamliyat/mutlaqiyat/mutlaq ul ânaani absolution: n. barii uz zimmah/GHufraan/mo^aafi/nijaat absolutist: a. mutlaq ul ânaani ka Haami absolve: v.t. aazaad karna/bari karna/faariGH karna/ mo^aaf karna absolved: a. faariGH absorb: v.t. chuusna/jazb karna/khiiñchna/ piina/peywast karna absorbed: a. GHarq/gum/jazb/maeHw/majzuub absorbent: n. jaazib absorbing: a. dil chasp/pur kaSHiSH absorption: n. Hal/hazm/jazb/rachaawaT/taeHliil abstain: v.i. baaz aana/bachna/chhoRna/parheyz karna abstemious: a. moHtaat/paarsa/parHeyz gaar abstemiously: adv. moHtaati sey/paarsaa'i sey abstention: n. ijtenaab/parheyz absterge: v.t. pochhna/taHaarat karna/saaf karna abstinence: n. e^tedaal/îffat/parheyz/taqwa/zohd abstinent: a. mo^tadil/paarsa/zaahid abstract: a. baariik/daqiiq/mujarrad/tajriidi/muSHkil abstracted: a. mujmal abstract: v.t. aKHz karna/alag karna/juda karna abstraction: n. tajriid abstractly: adv. mujarradan abstruse: a. daqiiq absurd: a. bey huudah/bey ma^ni/bey sar o pa/ GHaer ma^quul/laa ya^ni/laGHw/mohmal/ ojha/waahiyaat/waahi tabaahi absurd talk: n. bakwaas/phakkaR(m.) absurdity: n. bey huudgi/bey ma^nwiyat/laa ya^niyat/ laGHwiyat/waahiyaat abundance: n. afraat/barkat/faraaGHat/faraawaani/ kasrat/reyl peyl/wufuur/zeyaadti abundant: a. bahot sa/Dheyr/faazil/faraawaañ/kasiir/ maala maal/waafir abuse: v.t. aziiyat deyna/bey îzzat karna/gaali deyna/ saKHt sust kaehna/salwaateyñ sunaana abuse: n. aabru reyzi/bad ûnwaani/bura kaam/ buri Harkat/choT/duSHnaam/gaali/ gaali galoch/salwaat abusive: a. bad lagaam/bad suluuk/bad zabaan/ duruSHt go/duSHnaam taraaz/kalley daraaz/ zabaan daraaz abut: v.t. mulHiq karna abyss: n. athaah KHaliij/dozaKH/gaehri khaa'i abysmal: a. athaah/dozaKH ki taraH gaehri khaa'i abysmally: adv. athaahi/gaehri khaa'i waala acacia: n. babuul/kiikar academy: n. idaarah(m.)/madrasat ul ûluum(m.) acajou: n. kaaju accede: v.i. mañzuur karna/qubuul karna/tasliim karna accelerate: v.t. chaal baRhaana/raftaar teyz karna acclerated: a. teyz tar acceleration: n. sur^at/tasaaro^/teyz raftaari accelerator: n. âajil accent: n. lab o laehjah/laehjah/sur/talaffuz accentuate: v.t. zor Daalna accept: v.t. maañna/palley baañdhna/pasañd karna/ qubuul karna/raza mañd hona/tasliim karna acceptable: a. achchha/man bhaata/pasañdiidah/ qaabil e qubuul acceptance: n. maqbuuliyat/pasañd/paziiraa'i/ qubuuliyat/tasliim acceptation: n. qubuuliyat accepted: a. mañzuur/musallamah/qubuul accepting: a. paziir access: n. daKHl(m.)/dastaras(f.)/guzaarah/ mudaaKHilat(f.)/pahoñch(f.)/rasaa'i(f.)/ rusuuKH(m.) accessibility: n. qurbat accessories: n. lawaazimah accident: n. aafat/Haadisah/ittefaaq/uftaad accidental: a. âarzi/hañgaami/ittefaaqi/waqti accidentally: adv. ittefaaqan/naa gahaani acclaim: v.t. aafriiñ/daad deyna/e^teraaf karna acclamation: n. daad(f.) acclimitise: v.t. âadi bañna acclimatised: a. âadi/KHu gar acclivity: n. chaRhaan/faraaz/matla^ accolade: n. baGHal giiri accommodate: v.t. ham aahañg hona/Hemaayat karna/ mowaafiq hona accommodating: a. ham aahañg/muwaffiq accommodation: n. guñjaa'iSH/jagah/kamrah/khapat/makaan/ meyl milaap/musaaleHat/rehaa'iSH accomodative: a. aaSHti paziir/baa nurawwat/leHaaz daar accompany: v.t. pahoñchaana/rafaaqat deyna/sañg ho leyna/ saath ho leyna accompaniment: n. saath/saathi accompanying: adv. piichhey piichhey accompanying with: saath accomplice: n. ham gunaah/jurm ka saathi accomplish: v.t. añjaam deyna/mukammal karna/paar utarna/ puura karna/sar karna accomplished: a. ada/aehl/añjaam paziir/faazil/ kaamil/maahir/mukammal/sughaR/ tarbiyat yaaftah accomplishment: a. aehliyat/hunar/itmaam/kaar naamah/ kamaal/mahaarat accord: n. aaSHti/ittefaaq e raa'ey/itteHaad/ mo^aahedah/paemaan/qubuul/samjhotah accordance: n. ittefaaq according: a. gawaarah/mutaabiq/saaz gaar/taeHt according to: adv. ba muujib/ba mutaabiq accost: v.t. KHitaab karna accost: n. KHitaab account: v.t. Hesaab leyna account: n. bayaan/giñti/Haesiyat/Hesaab/joR/ kaefiyat/khaata/KHabar/martabah/SHumaar account holder: n. khaatey daar accountable: a. taabe^ eHtesaab/zimmah daar accountability: n. eHtesaab/qaabil e moaKHzah accountancy: n. muHaasibi(f.)/muniimi(f.)/ peySHa e Hesaab daari(m.) accountant: n. Hesaab daar(m.)/muHaasib(m.)/muniim(m.) accounting: n. fann e Hesaab daari accourt: v.t. da^wat deyna/meyzbaani karna accoutrement: v.t. hathyaar sey leys karna accumulate: v.t. Dheyr lagaana/jama^ karna/sameyTna accumulated: a. faraaham/jama^ SHudah accumulation: n. Dheyr accuracy: n. bilkul/durusti/khara pan/raasti/ sachchaa'i/saHiiH/Thiik Thiik accurate: a. durust/sach/saHiiH/me^yaar accursed: a. mal^uun accusation: n. da^wah/ilzaam/naaliSH/SHikaayet accusatory: a. tohmataanah accuse: v.t. ilzaam taraaSHi karna/mal^uun karna/ naam lagaana/tohmat lagaana accused: n. mudda^a alaeh(m.)/mudda^a alaeha(f.)/ mulzim(m.) accuser: n. ilzaam taraaSH/mudda^i/naaliSHi accustom: v.t. âadi hona/KHuugar hona accustomed: a. âadi/KHu gar/maa nuus/murawwaj/rawaayati ace: n. aHsan/ekka/maahir/mumtaaz/numaayaañ/ yakka/yakta acerb: a. âeyb chiiñ/khaTTa/talKH/turSH ache: v.i. dard hona/dukhna/chasakna/kasakna ache: n. dard/dukh/Teys achievable: n. kardni/qaabil e Husuul/qaabil e takmiil achieve: v.t. Haasil karna/nibaahna/paana/puura karna/ ta^miil karna/tiir maarna achievement: n. Husuul/kaam yaabi/kaar naamah/takmiil acid: a. teyz/teyz aabi acid: n. teyz aab/Hamz/turSHah acidly: adv. turSHi sey acidity: a. khaTaas acknowledge: v.t. eqraar karna/e^teraaf karna/maañna/ qubuul karna/tasliim karna acknowledged: a. maana hu'a/tasliim SHudah acknowledgement:n. eqraar/e^teraaf/qubuul/rasiid acloyte: n. kumak/mo^aawin acme: n. bulañd tariin maqaam/choTi/raas/ûruuj acne: n. mohaasa acquaintance: n. aagaahi/aaSHnaa'i/paehchaan/rasm or raah/ ru SHinaas/SHinaasaa'i/waaqif kaar/waaqfiyat acquainted: a. aagaah/aaSHna/KHabar daar/SHinaasa/waaqif acquainted with:a. aaSHna/SHinaas/muta^arrif acquiescence: n. eqraar/marzi/mowaafiqat/raza/raza mañdi acquire: v.t. Haasil karna/paana/paeda karna/ qabzah karna acquired: a. Haasil kardah/taeHsiil SHudah acquiring: a. faa'ez acquiring: n. jalb(m.) acquisition: n. añdoKHtah/Husuul/wusuul acquittal: n. aazaadgi(f.) acrid: a. kaRwa/teyz acrimonious: a. kaRwa/karaKHt/soz naak/talKH acrimony: n. Hiddat/talKHi/teyz mizaaji/tuñd KHuu'i acrobat: n. baazi gar/qala baaz/naT acrobatics: n. baazi gari/kartab across: prep. aar paar/paar act: v.i. ada kaari karna/âmal/dikhaawa/Harkat/ kheylna/naql karna act: n. âmal/fe^l/kaar act as: qaa'em maqaami act on: pur âmal/ta^miil acting: n. ada kaari/naql/qaa'em maqaam/sawaañg action: n. âmal/asar/fe^l/Harkat/kaar rawaa'i activate: v.t. mutaHarrik karna active: a. âamil/chaaq/chust/faa^eli/phurtiila/teyz activity: n. âamliyat/chaal/peySH qadmi/ phurti/sar garmi actor: n. ada kaar/faa^el actual: a. asli/huu bahu/waaqe^i actual: n. asli/huu bahu actuality: n. amr e musallam/waaqe^iyat actually: adv. aslan/dar Haqiiqat/waaqe^atan acturary: n. moHarrir(m.)/muñSHi(m.) acuity: n. kaaT/teyzi acumen: n. baariik biini/firaasat/jaulaani/sura^at e idraak/ teyz faeHmi/zakaawat/zehen acute: a. basiir/Haadah/nokiila/SHadiid/teyz acutely: adv. SHiddat key saath/teyzi key saath acuteness: n. firaasat/zakaawat à demi: a. aadha ad hoc: is KHaas maqsad key li'ey/waqti ad hominem: kisi key liey/zaati ad infinitum: a/adv. abdi/daa'emi/naa iñteha ad interim: waqti taur par ad lib: adv. bila paa bañdi/bar jastah ad nauseum: adv. mariizaanah Had tak adage: n. kahaawat/zarb ul masal adamant: n. aRyal/kaRa/KHud pasañd/ziddi (to be)adament: phuul jaana adamantly: adv. zid sey adapt: v.t. mowaafiq banaana/munaasib banaana adapt: v.i. mowaafiq hona adaptable: a. munaasib/qaabil e nubaasibat/saaz gar adaptation: n. mowaafiqat add: v.t. beySHi karna/ezaafah karna/joRna/ peywañd lagaana added: a. maziid addendum: n. izaafah/zamiimah adder: n. af^i addict: v.t. âadatan iste^maal addict: n. âadi addicted: a. âadi/KHu gar addiction: n. âadat/dhut/îllat/lat/naSHah addictive: a. lat aawar/naSHah aawar addition: n. beySHi/joR/ezaafah/peywañd lagaana additional: a. ezaafi/maziid/mustazaad/zimni address: n. KHitaab/patah/taqriir address: v.t. KHitaab karna addressing: n. yaad farmaa'i adduce: v.t. laana/tazkirah karna/zikr laana adept: n. hunar mañd/kaari gar/maahir adept: a. laa'eq/puura adequacy: n. ektefa/mauzuuniyat adequate: n. kaafi/mauzuuñ adhere: v.i. chimaTna/chipakna/chipaTna/laaHiq hona/lagna/ lagan/lagaa'o rakhna/paa bañd raehna/ waa bastah hona adherence: n. girwiidgi/isteqaamat/paa bañdi/ paerawi/ustuwaari/waabastahgi adherent: a. chaspaañ/mulHiq/peywastah/waa bastah adherent: n. Haami/rafiiq/taraf daar adhering: a. paa bañd adhesion: n. chipak adhesive: n. cheyp/leys/lo^aab adhesive: a. chaspañdah/leys daar/lo^aab daar adhesiveness: n. chip chipaahaT(f.) adieu: intj/n. KHuda Haafiz/supurd e KHuda adjacency: n. itsaal/nazdiiki/qurb adjacent: n. muttasil/paas/qariib/qariib qariib adjective: n. sifat adjoin: v.t. ezaafah karna/laga deyna/milaana/ mulHiqah karna adjoining: a. baraabar/laaHiq/mulHiqah/muttasillah adjourn: v.t. multawi karna adjournment: n. iltawa/waqfah(m.) adjunct: n. laaHiqah(m.) adjust: v.t. durust karna/ham aahañg karna/ mowaafiq banaana adjustment: n. faeslah(m.) adjutant: n. mo^aawin e askari(m.) adjuvant: a. madad gaar addle: a. bañjar/gadla/KHaali administer: v.t. bañd o bast karna/iñtezaam karna administration: n. âmal/Hukuumat/iñtezaamiyah/ nazaamat/nizaam/zabt administrative: a. âmli/iñtezaami administrator: n. naazim/muñtazim/muñsarim/sar baraah admirable: a. qaabil e sataa'iSH/qaabil e ta^riif/ taeHsiin admirably: adv. ûmdagi sey admiral: n. amiir ul baeHr admiralty: n. imaarat ul baeHriyah admiration: n. girwiidgi/madaH/sataa'iSH/ta^ajjub/ta^riif admire: v.t. ta^ajjub karna/ta^riif karna admirer: n. âaSHiq/maddaaH/sana KHwaan admissible: a. jaa'ez/Halaal/mubaaH/qaabil e qubuul/rawa admissibility: n. jaaz'ez pan/qubuul pan admission: n. baar yaabi/daaKHilah/guzar/eqbaal e jurm/ eqraar/mudaaKHilat/pahoñch/rasaa'i/tasliim admit: v.t. daKHl karna/eqraar karna/farz karna/ maañna/mañzuur karna admit defeat: n. hath yaar Daal deyna admitted: a. daaKHil/musallam/tasliim admittedly: adv. albattah admitting: a. muqiir/paziir admonish: v.t. jataana/jhaaRna/kaehna/malaamat karna/ sabaq deyna/sar zaniSH karna admonition: n. îbrat/nasiiHat/pañd/taadiib/tañbiih/sar zaniSH admonitory: a. îbrat añgeyz adobe: n. kachchi iiñT adolescence: n. uThti jawaani adopt: v.t. apnaana/eKHteyaar karna/god leyna/ ley paalak banaana/miste^aar leyna adopted: a. ley paalak adoption: n. eKHteyaar/iñteKHaab adorable: n. dil kaSH/farHat za/qaabil e ta^riif adoration: n. ûbuudiyat/parastiSH adore: v.t. ta^ziim karna/moHabbat karna adorer: n. parastaar adorn: v.t. aaraastah karna/sajaana/ziinat deyna adorned: a. maziin/murassa^/zeyba adorning: a. aara/zeyb o ziinat/zeyba adornment: n. aaraa'iSH/banaa'o siñghaar/siñghaar adrift: a/adv. alag/bey kas/bey Thikaana/bey samt/qaasir adroit: n. chaalaak/chaabuk dast/chust/fahiim/maahir adulate: v.t. chaap luusi karna/KHuSH aamdi karna adulatory: a. KHuSH aamdana adult: n. baaliGH/jawaan/pur SHabaab/siyaana adult franchise:n. baaliGH raa'ey dahi adulterate: v.t. milaawaT karna adulterated: a. milaawaTi/naa qis adulteration: n. aameyziSH/khoT/laus/milaawaT adulterer: n. faasiq(m.)/faasiqah(f.)/zaani adulteress: n. zaaniyah adulterous: a. Haraam adultery: n. fisq/Haraam/milaawaT/siyaah kaari/zina adulteration: n. aaluudgi(f.)/khoT(f.)/milaawat(f.) advance: a. peySH daaSHt advance: v.i. aagey baRhna advance: v.t. aagey karna advance: n. peySH qadmi/peySHgi advance guard: n. haraawal dastah/peySH rau advanced: a. qabl az waqt/taraqqi yaaftah advancement: n. baRhaawa/bar tari/peySH qadmi/taraqqi advantage: n. faa'edah/Husuul/jiit/paehlu advantageous: a. faa'edah mañd/mufiid/suud mañd advent: n. aamad(f.)/zuhuur(m.) adventitious: a. ajnabi/GHaer/ittefaaqi/izaafi adversarial: a. duSHmanaanah/muKHaalifaanah/raqiibaanah adversary: n. ênaadi(m.)/duSHman(m.)/Hariif(m.)/ madde muqaabil(m.)/muKHaalif(m.)/ raqiib(m.) adverse: a. aafat/duSHman aanah/kaRwa kasiila/muKHaalif/ naa mowaafiq/naa saaz/naa saaz gaar/naqiiz adversity: n. bipta/bad baKHti/falaakat/musiibat/ naHuusat/neysti/SHaamat advert: v.i. dhyaan/leHaaz advertise: v.t. aagaah karna/ittelaa^ deyna/muSHtahir karna advertised: a. muSHtahir advertisement: n. êlaan/iSHtehaar advertiser: n. muSHtahir(m.) advertising: n. iSHtehaar baazi/kaar o baar e iSHtehaar advice: n. fikr/hedaayat/iñtibaah/kaha suna/maSHwirah/ nasiiHat/paeGHaam/pañd/pañchaayat/ raa'ey/salaaH/tadbiir advisabile: a. mauzuuñ/mowaafiq advisability: n. mauzuuniyat/mowaafiqiyat advise: v.t. GHaur karna/kaehna/maSHwirah deyna/ sikhaana advise: v.i. maSHwirah leyna/salaaH karna' advisedly: adv. daanistah/samajh buujh kar advisor: n. muSHaawir(m.)/muSHiir(m.)/naasiH(m.)/ pañch(f.)/salaaH kaar(m.) advisory: a. muSHaawrati advocacy: n. Hemaayat(f.)/paeru kaari(f.)/wakaalat(f.) advocate: n. wakiil advocate: v.t. Hemaayat karna/taa'id karna aegis: n. panaah/sar parasti aerate: v.t. hawa bharna aerial: n. hawaa'i/fezaa'i aerie: a. murtafa^ aeronaut: n. hawa naward/taiyaar chi aeronautics: n. tairaaniyaat/îlm e taiyaarah saazi aesthetics: n. hunar haa'ey zeyba/funuun latiifah ka nazriyah/ jamaaliyaat/zeybaa'i SHinaasi afar: adv. bahot parey/duur affable: a. KHaliiq/mutaHammil/saliim affability: n. SHaa'estahgi(f.) affair: n. baat/beopaar/Haal/jhaRap/kaam kaaj/ kaar o baar/maajra/mo^amalah/waardaat affect: v.t. asar Daalana affect: n. banaawaT/jazbah/lagna/taa'ssur/tasanno^ affectation: n. banaawaT/Dhakosla/naKHrah/namuud/ numaa'iSH/priit/tasanno^/ulfat (maternal)affection: n. maamta(f.) affected: a. maa'el/mutaa'ssir/raaGHib/reya kaar affectedly: adv. zaahir daar aanah affection: n. âqiidat/îSHq//chaah(f.)/chaahat(f.) kaefiyat/laag/lagaawaT/lagan/moHabbat/ piit/rujHaan/SHafqat/ulfat/uñs affectionate: a. muSHfiq/narm dil/preymi/raeHm dil/SHafiiq affectionateness:n. dildaadgi affidavit: n. zabaan bañdi affiliate: v.t. ilHaaq karna/mulHiq ho leyna affiliation: n. êlaaqa/ilHaaq affinity: n. êlaaqah/laag/naatah/nisbat/qurbat/ rabt/raGHbat affirm: v.t. e^laan karna/da^wah karna affirmation: n. eqraar/tasdiiq/tausiiq affirmative: n. asbaati/Haami/iijaabi affirmative: a. masbat affix: v.t. baañdhna/milaana/natthi karna affix: n. ezaafah/laaHiqah/zamiimah affixed: a. chaspaañ afflict: v.t. aafat toRna/aziiyat deyna/dukh deyna/ musiibat deyna/piisna afflicted: a. figaar/GHam diidah/Haziiñ/maa'uuf/rañjiidah/ sog waar affliction: n. aafat/alam/dard/Huzn/kasar/KHaraabi/ musiibat/rañj/sadmah/zarar affluence: n. bohtaat/daulat mañdi/faraaGHat/ fara waani/kasrat/sarwat affluent: a. rawaañ/baehta hu'a afford: v.t. deyna/maañna/maqduur/ qaabil e bar daaSHt hona affray: n. hañgaamah/laRaa'i affront: v.t. aamna saamna hona/gustaaKHi karna/ hattak karna/tauhiin karna affront: n. bey îzzat/gustaaKHi/hattak/subki/tauhiin/ zillat Afghan Rifle: n. jazael(f.) aficionado: n. âqiidat mañd/joSHiila/pur joSH pujaari afire: a/adv. aatiSH giraftah/jalta hu'a/sozaañ aflame: a/adv. dahekta/damakta/daraKHSHañ/SHo^lah zan afloat: a/adv. bey Thikaana/taerta/saelaab zadah afoot: a/adv. chalta/paedal aforesaid: a. sabiqah aforementioned: a. mazkuurah baala afraid: a. Dara hu'a/hiraasaañ/KHaa'ef/KHauf zadah/ mutazabzab afresh: adv. az sar e nau/phir sey African: a. afriiqi afront: adv. bil muqaabil/saamney after: a. âqab meyñ/ba^d meyñ/piichhey/pichhla after: adv. ba^d az waqt/pas/piichhey after-effect: n. asr maa ba^d afterglow: n. pas taab/SHafaq afterlife: n. Hayaat e maa bad/Hayaat bad al maut aftermath: n. maa Haasil/natiijah afternoon: n. do paehr (late)afternoon: n. saeh paehr afterwards: adv. aayañdah/ba^d meyñ/piichhey/phir again: adv. aayañdah/baaz/do baarah/jawaaban/maziid/ mukarrar/phir/waapas again and again: baar baar against: prep. bar âks/bar KHelaaf/KHelaaf/muqaabil agate: n. êqiiq age: v.i. za^iif hona age: n. âehd/ârsah/âsr/ûmr/daur/sin/zamaanah (old)age: a. buzurgi/piiri/za^iifi aged: a. buzurg/kuhan saal/piir/mo^ammar/ûmr rasiidah ageless: a. ûmr rasiidgi sey mubarrah agency: n. aaRhat/âamliyat/wasiilah/zarii^ah agenda: n. peySH naamah/yaad daaSHt agent: n. âamil/faa^el/kaa riñdah/kaar pardaaz/ muKHtaar/numaa'iñdah/peySH kaar/ waastah/wakiil agent provocateur:n. fitnah añgeyz jaasuus agglomerate: v.t. ham bastah agglomeration: n. Dheyr agglutinant: a. chipkaa'u agglutination: n. chipak agglutinative: v.t. chipakney waala aggrandise: v.t. baRhaana/phaelaana/mubaalGHah karna aggrandisement: n. ta^ziim aggravate: v.t. bad tar karna/GHussah dilana/kam tar karna/ SHadiid tar karna aggregate: v.t. ikaTTha karna/jama^ karna aggregate: a. kul/majmuu^i aggregation: n. bhiiR/majma^ aggression: n. âdaawat/Hamlah/jaarHiyat/peySH qadmi aggressive: a. aamaadah e jaarHiyat/jaar Haanah aggressively: adv. jaarHiyat sey aggressor: n. Hamlah aawar/jaareH aggrieve: v.t. aazurdah hona/rañj karna/sataana aggrieved: a. GHam zadah/jabr diidah/muta'assif/ rañjiidah/rañjuur aghast: a. bhoñchka/daehSHat zadah/dam bah KHud/ haebat zadah/Haerat zadah/hakka bakka/ waeHSHat zadah agile: a. âajil/chaalaak/chust/phurtiila/subuk agility: n. chusti/phurtiila pan/phurti/teyzi agitate: v.t. hal chal karna/hilaana/ iSHte^aal baazi karna agitated: a. bey taab (to be)agitated:a. ghabraana agitation: n. iSHte^aal/khalbali/muzaahirah/peych o taab agitator: n. hilaurni/mathaani/SHoriSHi agnostic: n. laa adri agnosticism: n. maa'dah parasti ago: a/adv. guziSHtah/saabiqan agog: a. bey qaraar/muSHtaaq agonic: n. bey inHeraaf agonised: a. dukh bhara agonising: a. aziiyat KHeyz/SHadiid dard naak agony: n. âzaab/aziiyat/jaan kani/karb agora: n. bazaar/chowk agree: v.i. ittefaaq karna/maañna/muttafiq hona/ raazi hona agreeable: a. gawaara/marGHuub/raas/SHaad aab agreed: a. mañzuur/raazi/muttafiqah agreeing: a. muttafiq/qaa'el/raza mañd/saaz gaar agreement: n. âeHd/eyka/ham aahañgi/eqraar naamah/haami/ ittefaaq/itteHaad/meyl/meyl jol/milaap/mo^aahedah/ mufaahmat/mutaabiqat/paemaan/qariinah/qaul/ raza mañdi/raazi naamah/samjhotah/ SHart(f.)/wafaaq(m.)/wa^dah(m.) agreements: n. maraasim(m.) agricultural: a. zara^ati/zar^i agriculture: n. baaRi(f.)/kaaSHt kaari(f.)/kheyti baaRi(f.)/ zaraa^at(f.) agriculturist: n. asaami/kaaSHt kaar ague: n. kap kapi waala buKHaar/maleyria buKHaar ah! intj. aah/haa'ey/afsos/uff aha! intj. aaha/achchha/aKH KHaah ahead: adv. aagey/agla/paehley/peySH peySH/saamney aid: v.t. dast giiri karna/madad karna aid: n. chaarah/dast giiri/e^aanat/imdaad/ kumak/madad/sahaara aide: n. maa taeHt/naa'eb aigrette: n. sar peySH ail: v.t. biimaar hona/dukhi hone/takliif meyñ hona ailing: n. âliil/biimaar/dukhi/maañdah/rogi ailment: n. aazaar/âlaalat/îllat/marz/SHikaayet aim: v.t. niSHaanah lagaana/qasd karna aim: n. eraadah(m.)/GHaraz(f.)/hadaf(m.)/maa'l(m.)/ maqsad(m.)/matlab(m.)/mudda^a(m.)/ niSHaanah(m.)/niyat(f.)/qasd(m.)/ siidh(f.)/taak(f.) aimless: a. bey maqsad/bey tuka/aTkal pachchhu air: v.t. hawa deyna air: n. baad/hawa/laey/pawan air: a. hawaa'i airborne: a. baad bar daaSHtah air duct: n. baad giir air fleet: n. fezaa'i beyRa(m.) air force: n. fezaa'iyah(f.) airless: a. bey hawa airliner: n. musaafir bar daar taiyaarah(m.) airmail: n. hawaa'i Daak(f.) airport: n. hawaa'i aDDah(m.) airs: n. akaR/choñchla/dimaaGH/lalwah/ naKHrah/naaz air shaft: n. baad kaSH(m.)/hawaa daan(m.) airspace: n. hawaa'i feza air-strike: n. fezaa'i Hamlah(m.)/hawaa'i Hamlah(m.) airing: n. chahel qadmi/Hawa KHori airy: a. hawaa'i/hawa daar aisle: n. baGHli raastah/ qataaroñ key darmiyaan raastah ajar: a/adv. adh khula/niim wa akin: a. qariib/milta julta alack! intj. Haef alacrity: n. aamaadgi/chaalaaki/phurti alarm: v.t. Daraana/gajar bajaana alarm: n. daGH daGHah/dhaRka/gajar/gaR baR/iñtebaah/ KHadSHah/saehm(m.) alarming: a. bhayaanak/Daraa'ona/hoSH ruba/KHauf naak alarmingly: adv. Daraaney waaley añdaaz sey alas! intj. afsos/haa'ey haa'ey/Haef/waa'ey albeit: conj. agar cheh/baa wujuud yeh keh/go keh album: n. bayaaz(f.)/muraqqa^(m.) albumen: n. safeydi/zulaal alcohol: n. aatiSH giir/daaru/SHaraab alchemy: n. kiimiya ale wife: n. kalaalan alert: v.t. hoSH mañd/chau kañna karna/tañbiih karna alert: a. aamaadah/bey daar/chaaq/chau kas/ chau kañna/chust/hoSH yaar/taiyaar alert: n. tañbiih alertness: n. bey daari/chau kañna pan/chau kasi/ chusti/phurti alfalfa: n. barsiim/fisfisah alias: n. ûrf alibi: n. bahaanah/ûzr e âdam maujuudgi alien: n. ajnabi/bideysi/GHaer/par deysi alien: a. GHaer/bey gaanah alienation: n. duuri/GHurbat/kuTTi alight: v.i. jaa utarna/niichey aana/niichey utarna alighted: a. waarid alighting: a. âa'ed/naazil alike: a. âdiil/baraabar/eyk jaesa aliment: n. GHiza/GHizaa'iyat alimony: n. naan nafqah/nafqah alive: a. jiita jaagta/ziñdah all: a. hamah/har/kul/puura/sab/saara/tamaam all at once: eyk dam all by oneself: KHud ba KHud all for nothing: KHaam KHwaah all of a sudden: achaanak/ittefaaqan all over again: az sar e nau all right: achchha/Thiik allay: v.t. bujhaana/duur karna/kami karna/ ThañDa karna allegation: n. bayaan(m.)/ilzaam(m.)/takraar(m.) allege: v.t. âa'ed karna alleged: a. mubaiyanah allegiance: n. taabe^ daari(f.) allegorical: a. majaazi allegory: n. majaaz/ramz alleviation: n. aaraam/taskiin alley: n. gali/kuuchah alliance: n. âqiidat/itteHaad/mo^aahedah/naatah/riSHtah alligator: n. ghaRyaal(m.)/nahañg(m.) allitration: n. jugat(f.) allocate: v.t. muqarrar karna/tajwiiz karna/Thaeraana allot: v.t. deyna/mu^aiyan karna allotment: n. baañT(f.)/baTwaarah(m.)/taKHsiis(f.) allow: v.t. âta karna/ejaazat deyna/qubuul karna allowable: a. jaa'ez/mubaaH/rawa allow: v.t. ejaazat deyna/maan leyna allow: v.i. maañna allowance: n. guzaarah(m.)/izn(m.)/muSHaahirah(m.)/ raatib(m.) alloy: n. bharat/khoT/laus alloyed: a. jhuuTa/kachcha allspice: n. kabaab chiini allure: v.t. chaaT deyna/laalach dilaana/lubhaana allurement: n. jaazbiyat/kaSHiSH/laalach alluring: a. dil chasp/dil fareyb/dil kaSH/dil ruba/jaazib allusion: n. iSHaarah/Hawaalah/talmiiH alluvium: n. kiichaR aur miTTi ki taeh ally: v.t. Haliif banaana/mo^aahedah karna ally: n. Haliif/rafiiq/zahiir allied: a. muttaHid almanac: n. jañtri(f.)/roz naam chah(f.)/taqwiim(f.) almond: n. baadaam almoner: n. KHaeraat(f.)/sadqah(m.) almost: adv. qariib/qariib qariib/taqriiban alms: n. baKHSHiSH/bhiik/lañgar/sadqah aloft: a. faraaz aloof: a. âlaaHedah/alag aloofness: n. taKHliyah(f.) alone: a. akeyla/faqat/maeHz/mujarrad/tanha along: adv. saath saath alongside: adv. paehlu key saath saath alongwith: n. saath already: adv. paehley also: conj. bhi/ham altar: n. mazbaH/qurbaan gaah alter: v.t. badalna/palaTna/tabdiili karna alterable: a. qaabil e tabdiili/qaabil e taGHaiyur alteration: n. chaKH(f.)/kaañT chhaañT/radd o badal/ tabdiili/taGHaiyur altercation: n. chapqaliSH(f.)/Hujjat(f.)/jhak jhak/ kaehna suñna/mujaadilah altered: a. mubaddal/tabdiil SHudah alternate angle:n. zaawiyah mutaabaadilah(m.) although: conj. agar cheh/albattah/Haalañ keh/phir altitude: n. fauq/irtefaa^/uuñchaa'i/uThaan altruist: n. auroñ key liey jiiney waala altruism: n. duusroñkey liye ziñdahgi guzaarna alum: n. phiTkiri always: adv. abdan/daa'eman/hamah waqt/hameySHah/hargiz/ mudaam/nit/raat din/roz roz/sada am: pr.p. huuñ amalgam: n. mulaGH GHam amalgamation: n. iñzimaam amass: v.t. faraaham karna/ikaTTha karna/jama^ karna amassed: a. faraaham/ikaTTha/jama^ amateur: a. kachcha amature: n. parastaar/SHauqiin(m.) amateurish: n. GHaer ustaadaanah/kachcha amaze: v.t. Haeraan karna amazed: a. Haeraan/mutaHayyir/sara siimah amazement: n. âjab/Haeraani/Haerat/ta^ajjub amazing: a. âjab ambassador: n. eylchi/safiir ambiguous: a. gol/mubham ambiguity: n. iltibaas ambit: n. gheyra/Halqah/Huduud/pahelaa'o ambition: n. aarzu/hawas(f.)/Hirs(f.)/umañg ambitious: a. bulañd nazar/jaah talab/KHwaahiSH mañd ambrosia: n. âñbriya ambush: n. ghaat ameliorate: v.t. behtar banaana/behtar karna ameliorate: v.i. behtar hona amelioration: n. behtri amend: v.t. tabdiil karna amending: n. tasarruf amendment: n. durusti/kaañT chhaañT/tabdiili amenity: n. sahuulat amiable: a. KHuub amicable: a. dost aanah amidst: prep. biich meyñ/dauraan meyñ amigo: n. dost/yaar amity: n. bhaa'i chaara(m.)/dosti(f.)/meyl(m.) ammonia: n. noSHaadar ammunition: n. aslaHah/gola baaruud amnesia: n. nisiyaan(m.)/zo^f e Haafizah amnesty: n. âaam mo^aafi/dar guzar amok: n. qaatilaanah diiwaañgi(f.) among: adv. idhar udhar/jab keh among: prep. biich/dar miyaan/fi/meyñ amoral: a. GHaer eKHlaaqi amorality: n. GHaer eKHlaaqiyat(f.) amount: n. qadr/raqam amorous: a. âaSHiq/âaSHiq mizaaj amour: n. aaSHnaa'i/îSHq/moHabbat/pyaar amphibian: a. jal thalaiya ample: a. bahot sa/fara waañ/kaafi/kasiir/ nehaayat/waafir/wasii^ amply: adv. bah kasrat/bhar puur/faraawaani sey amplification: n. tausii^ amplify: v.t. baRhaana/tausii^ karna ampoule: n. bañd nali(f.)/bañd nalki(f.) ampulla: n. kuppi(f.)/phukna(m.) amputate: v.t. kaaT deyna/qalam kar deyna amputation: n. jism sey kaTaa'i amputee: n. añg kaTa(m.)/maqtuu^ amulet: n. gañda/ta^wiiz/Tona/ToTka amuse: v.t. dhiyaan baTaana/khilaana/KHuSH karna/ phuslaana amuse: v.i. kheylna amuse oneself: v.t. jii baehlaana amusement: n. dil lagi/faraH/farHat/saer/SHoGHl/ tamaaSHah an: a. eyk/yak anachronism: n. GHalat waqtiyat anaemia: n. suukhey ki biimaari(f.) analogous: a. misl/tamsiili analogy: n. misaal/mumaasilat/muSHaabehat analysis: n. taeHliil/tajziyah analytic:a a. taHliili anarchy: n. añdheyra/gaR baR/GHadar/haR boñg/ tawaa'ef ul muluuki anathema: n. la^n/la^nat ancestor: n. jad/salaf ancestral: n. aabaa'i(f.)/jiddi(f.)/pidri(f.) ancestry: n. silsilah e nasb(m.) anchor: n. lañgar ancient: a. âtiiq/dey riinah/paa riinah/paraa chiin/ peySHiin/puraana/qadiim ancient relics: n. aasaar e qadiimah ancientness: n. qadaamat ancillary: a. imdaadi/madad gaari and: conj. aur/phir anecdote: n. chuTkula/Hikaayat/naql/qissah anew: adv. do baara/phir sey/muqarrar angel: n. fariSHtah/saroSH angelic: a. fariSHtah sifat anger: n. aag(fig.)/êtaab/garmi/GHussah/ KHafagi/Haraarah/jalaal/jalaapa/KHaSHm/ tun phun/taeSH/ubaal/Ziyaan anger: v.t. GHussah dilaana anger: v.i. GHussah aana angle: n. goSHah(m.)/kona(m.)/zaawiyah(m.) angrily: adv. GHussey sey angry: a. bhapra hu'a/KHafa/naa raaz (to become)angry:n. bigaRna/naa raaz ho jaana anguish: n. alam/âzaab/bey chaeni/karb/koft/rañj anil: n. niil/niil ka pauda anile: n. DHaDDo/pagloT animadversion: n. malaamat animal: n. chau paayah/Haewaan/jaan war/waeHSHi animal-like: adv. kalana^aam animist: a. mazaahir parast animosity: n. baer/buGHz/duSHmani/laag/pur KHaaSH animus: n. baer/maqsad(m.)/muraad(f.)/niyat(f.) anise: n. ajwaa'en(f.) anisette: n. ajwaa'en ki SHaraab(f.) ankle: n. gaTTa/taKHna anklet: n. kaRa/paayal annalist: n. moarriKH annals: n. taariiKH/waqaae^ annex: v.t. joRna/mulHiq karna/SHaamil karna annexed: a. laaHiq/muta^alliq annihilated: a. fana/naa buud annihilation: n. bar baadi/fana/halaakat/neysti/qala^ qama^ annonated: a. musHarrah annotation: n. SHarH annotator: n. SHaareH announce: v.t. e^laan karna/sunaana announcement: n. e^laan(m.)/pukaar(f.) annoy: v.t. chheyRna/pareySHaan karna/tañg karna annoyance: n. chheyR(f.)/jhuñ jhulaahaT/naa raazi annoyed: a. aazurdah/naa raaz annoying: n. aazaar deh annulus: n. Halqaah anoint: v.t. chupaRna/marHam lagaana anomalous: a. anokha/bey qaa'ehdah/SHaaz anomaly: n. âdam e nizaam(m.)/bey qaa'eydgi(f.) anon: adv. âñqariib/fauran anonymity: n. bey naami/gum naam baaSHi anonymous: a. bey naam/gum naam/naam naa dahiñdah another: adv. aur/diigar/duusra answer: v.t. jawaab deyna answer: n. jawaab answerable: a. jawaab deh/zimmah daar ant: n. chiuñTi(f.)/chiuñTa(m.) antagonism: n. baer/duSHmani/laag/raqaabat(f.) Antarctic: n. qutub junuubi Antarctic Ocean:n. baeHr e muñjamid junuubi ante: n. adaa'i/lagaaya gaya daa'o anteater: n. chiuñTi KHor ante-bellum: jañg sey paehley antecedent: a. saabiq antechamber: n. DeoRhi(f.)/peySH daalaan(m.) antenatal: a. qabl az paedaa'iSH anterior: a. saalif anthem: n. taraanah anther dust: n. zar(m.) anthrax: n. duñbul/raaj phoRa(m.) anthropology: n. iñsaaniyaat? anti: n. Hariif/muKHaalif antibody: n. taryaaq chah/zidd e jism antic: n. anokha/bhañD/chaal/daa'oñ/ masKHarah antichrist: n. dajjaal/masiiH duSHman anticipant: a. muñtazir anticipate: v.t. ummiid karna/tawaqqo^ karna anticipation: n. ummiid(f.) anticlerical: a. kalisaa'iyat duSHmanaanah anticlimax: n. pasti/tanazzul antidotal: a. tar yaaqi antidote: n. êlaaj/noSH/tar yaaq/toR antilogy: n. zid antimony: n. koHl/surmah antipathy: n. karaahat/naa pasañdi antipodal: a. bar âks/duusri taraf ka/ mutaqaabil antiquarian: a. âtiiqah SHinaas/paastaani/qadaamati antiquated: a. âtiiq/qadiim antique: a. âtiiq/kohnah/paariinah antiquity: n. qadaamat antithesis: n. muKHaalifat/tazaad/zid antithetical: a. mutazaad antler: n. SHaaKH e siiñg antonym: n. mutazaad/zidd o naqiiz antonymic: n. mutazaadi anxiety: n. añdoh/fikr/firaaq/izteraab/GHussah/kaahiSH/ KHaliSH/khaTka/pareySHaani/parwaah anxious: a. bey chaen/bey kal/pareySHaan any: a. kisi/ko'i/kuchh anybody: pron. ko'i bhi anyone: pron. ko'i eyk/ko'i fard/ko'i SHaKHs anything: adv. kuchh/kuchh bhi anyway: adv. ba har taur/KHaer anywhere: adv. kahiiñ/kahiiñ bhi/kisi jagah bhi aorta: n. SHaeh rag apace: adv. fauran/jaldi jaldi apart: a. akeyla/alag/âlaaHedah/juda apartment: n. otaaq apathetic: a. bey His/patthar dil/sard mehr apathy: n. bey Hisi(f.)/bey parwaa'i(f.) ape: v.t. naql karna ape: n. bañdar apex: n. choTi(f.) apex of angle: n. raas(m.) aphorism: n. kahaawat(f.)/mas'alah(m.)/zarb ul masal(f.) aphorist: n. baliiGH go aphotic: a. bey nuur/tariik aphrodisiac: a. SHaehwat anñgeyz aping: n. naql aplenty: a. bah kasrat/kaafi aplomb: n. KHud sey mutma'in/âmuudiyat apocalypse: n. ilhaam/kaSHf apocalyptic: a. ilhaami/kaSHfi apocryphal: n. GHaer mustanad/ja^li/maSHkuuk apodal: a. bey paayah apodosis: n. jaza(f.) apogee: n. muñtahaa e kamaal(m.)/auj e ârz apograph: n. hu ba hu naql apologetic: a. mo^zirat KHwaah/naadim apologise: v.i. ûzr karna/mo^aafi maañgna apologist: n. defaa^ karney waala/ûzr KHwaah apology: n. mo^aafi naamah/ûzr apophysis: n. gomRa(m.) apoplectic: n. mirgi ka mariiz apoplexy: n. bey Hisi ki Haalat(f.)/mirgi/saktah apositia: n. khaaney sey nafrat apostasy: n. ilHaad/irtedaad apostate: n. murtad apostle: n. Hawaari/rasuul apostleship: n. nabuuwat(f.)/risaalat(f.) apostolic: a. rasuuli apothecary: n. âttaar/dawa faroSH/dawa KHaanah(m.) apotheosis: n. KHuda gardaani/tajliil(f.)/taqdiis appal: v.t. Daraana/dhamkaana/KHauf dilaana appal: v.i. faq hona/haebat zadah hona appalled: a. haebat zadah appalling: a. haul naak appallingly: adv. haul naaki sey appanage: n. waziifah(m.) apparatus: n. raKHt(m.)/saamaan(m.)/saaz(m.) apparel: v.t. kapRey pahenaana/sajaana apparel: n. lebaas(m.)/paeraahan(m.) apparent: a. aaSHkaara/ma^luum/faaSH/waazeH/zaahir apparently: adv. zaahira/zaahiran apparition: n. îfriit/baitaal(m.)/bhuut/saayah appeal: n. ârz/chaarah juu'i/daad/dar KHwaast appeal: v.t. rujuu^ karna appear: v.i. aa jaana/dikhaa'i deyna/dikhna/nazar aana/ namu daar hona/nikalna/paRna/phuuTna/ suujhna appearance: n. darSHan/Daul/diidaar/haj/dikhaa'i/Haaziri/ Haesiyat/jalwah gari/namuud/paekar/rañg/SHakl/ ruuyat/suurat/tal^at/waza^/zuhuur appease: v.t. aasuudah karna/KHaamoSH karna/ manaana/raazi karna appeased: a. aasuudah/kaam yaab/mutma'in/raazi appeaser: a. dil juu'i karney waala/taskiin baKHSH appellant: n. daa^i appellation: n. ism(m.)/naam(m.)/laqab(m.)/wajah tasmiah(f.) append: v.t. joRna/laaHiq karna/muñsalik karna appendage: izaafah/laaHiqah/zamiimah appended: a. muñsalikah/muta^alliq appendix: n. laaHiqah/zamiimah appertain: v.i. KHaasiyat hona/milkiyat hona appertaining: a. muta^alliq appetent: a. KHwaahaañ/SHaa'eq appetiser: n. muSHtahi(m.) appetite: n. bhuuk/chaahat/iSHteha/juu^ applaud: v.t. daad deyna/pasañda ka izhaar karna/ saraahna/ta^riif karna applaud: v.i. taali bajaana applauder: n. taali bajaaney waala/ ta^riif karney waala applause: n. daad/SHaabaaSHi/ta^riif apple: n. seyb apple of the eye:n. laaDla/raaj dulaara appliance: n. aalah/asbaab/auzaar/wasiilah applicable: a. kaar aamad/maeHmuul/saadiq applicability: n. mauzuuniyat(f.) applicant: n. ârzi deyney waala/saa'el application: n. ârzi/dar KHwaast/iste^maal applied: a. âmli/etlaaqi apply: v.t. lagaana/muñtabiq karna/naafiz karna apply: v.i. lagna/naafiz hona appoint: v.t. muqarrar karna/nasb karna/ta^iinaat karna appointed: a. maamuur/muqarrar/muqarrar kardah/ muqarrar SHudah appointment: n. ta^iinaat/taqarrur apportion: v.t. baañTna/Hissah karna appose: v.t. lagaana/naafiz karna appose: v.t. saamna karna apposite: a. aehl/laa'eq/mowaafiq/munaasib apposition: n. badal/peywastagi appraisal: n. qar o qiimat ka añdaazah/ wuq^at ka añdaazah appraise: v.t. aañkna/daam lagaana/qiimat tae'ey karna/ taKHiiminah karna appraiser: n. taKHmiinah kaar appreciate: v.t. saraahna appreciation: n. qadr/SHaabaaSHi appreciator: n. qadr daan apprehend: v.t. Darna/GHaur karna/giraftaar karna/ ma^ni samajhna apprehended: a. giraftaar apprehension: n. Dar(m.)/giraftaari(f.)/KHaam KHayaali/ KHad SHah(m.)/KHaliSH(f.)/KHatrah(m.)/ wijdaan(m.) apprentice: n. cheyla(m.)/SHaagird(m.)/talmiiz(m.) apprenticeship: n. SHaagirdi(f.) apprise: v.t. ittelaa^ deyna apprize: v.t. qadr karna/saraahna approach: v.t. ruju^ karna/qariib aana/yaad dilaana approach: n. rasaa'i(f.) approachable: a. sahel approaching: a. qariib approbation: n. qubuuli(m.)/raza approof: n. aazmaa'iSH/mañzuuri appropriate: v.t. maar leyna/zabt karna appropriate: n. durust/laa'eq/munaasib(m.) appropriately: adv. durusti sey/munaasib taur par appropriateness:n. durusti/mauzuuniyat/munaasibat appropriation: n. mañzuur karna approve: v.t. mañzuur karna/pasañd karna/saad karna approve: v.i. mañzuur hona/pasañd hona approval: n. mañzuuri/marzi/pasañd/raza approved: a. maqbuul/mañzuur/mustaHsan/rawa approver: n. goyañdah(m.) approximate: a. kachcha approximately: a. añdaazan/ko'i/qariib/taqriiban appui: n. Hemaayat appurtenance: n. lawaaHiqiin apricate: v.t. dhuup seyñkna apricot: n. KHuubaani apse: n. jharokah(m.)?/taaq(m.) apt: a. maa'el/musta^id aptness: n. mauzuuniyat(f.)/munaasibat(f.) apterous: a. bey par aqua: n. aab/paani aqua-fortis: n. teyz aab auqarium: n. machhli ka Hauz aquatic: a. aabi/daryaa'i aqueous: a. paani daar arable: a. qaabil e zaraa^at arbiter: n. muñsif/saalis arbitrage: n. saalisi(f.) arbitrary: a. GHaer muqaiyad/tarañgi arbitrarily: adv. Haq naa Haq arbitration: n. faeslah/saalisi arbitrator: n. pañch/saalis arbor: n. daraKHt/peyR arboreal: a. SHajri arborous: a. SHajri arbour: n. baaGHiichah arc: n. qaus arcade: n. riwaaq arcanum: n. aksiir/kiimiya gari/raaz arch: n. DaaT/kamaan/kamar archaic: a. qadiim arched nisch: n. taaq archer: n. tiir añdaaz(m.) archery: n. tiir añdaazi(f.) architect: n. baani/me^maar architectural: a. êmaariyaati architecture: n. fan e ta^miir archly: adv. chaal baazi sey/dada giiri sey/makkaari sey arctic: n. qutub SHimaali ardent: a. jazbaati/muSHtaaq/pur joSH/ sar garm/SHaa'eq ardent desire: n. aaz/iSHteyaaq/raGHbat ardour: n. Haraarat arduous: a. dusHwaar guzaar/muSHkil are: pr.p. haeñ area: n. êlaaqah(m.)/Halqah(m.)/raqbah(m.)/wus^at(f.) areca-nut: n. supaari arena: n. akhaaRa/maedaan argemone: n. dhatuura(m.) argue: v.t. baeHs karna/daliil laana/Hujjat karna/ jhagaRna/mubaaHisah karna/ulajh paRna argument: n. baeHs/daliil/Hujjat/jaraH arid: a. bañjar/KHuSHk/yaabis aridity: n. bañjar pan/KHuSHki/yabuusat arise: v.i. uuñcha hona/uThna ark: n. kaSHti arm: v.t. hath yaar baañdhna/kamar baañdhna arm: n. baañh(f.)/baazu(m.)/haath(m.) arm: n. asleHah(m.) armchair: n. aaraam kursi(f.) armed: a. musallaH armistice: n. iltiwaa e jañg armlet: n. baazu bañd(m.) armour: n. baktar/jauSHan(m.)/zirah(f.) armoured dress: n. zirah baktar armour plate: n. chaar aa'inah(m.) armpit: n. baGHal army: n. âskar/barri fauj/fauj/laSHkar/sipaah/urdu army camp: n. paRaa'o/urdu army corp: n. jaeSH(m.) army flank: n. kamar aroma: n. bu baas/KHuSH bu/mahek aromatic: a. mahekta hu'a/KHuSH bu daar around: adv. aas paas/gird/ird gird arouse: v.t. bey daar karna/bhaRkaana/jagaana/uksaana/uThhana aroused: a. bey daar/jaagaa hu'a/muSHta^il arrange: v.t. aaraastah karna/bañd o bast karna/ iñtezaam karna/lagaana/nazm deyna/ tartiib deyna arranged: a. aaraastah/silsilah waar arrangement: n. aaraastagi/bañd o bast/iñtezaam/nazm/ nizaam/qariinah/tadbiir/taiyaari/tartiib arranger: n. mutanazzim arrant: a. bad naam/parley darjey ka array: v.t. saf aara karna/sajaana/tartiib deyna array: n. lebaas/saf aaraa'i/sajaawaT/tartiib arrayed: a. saf aara arrears: n. baqaaya/maa baaqi arrest: v.t. giraftaar karna/jaa leyna arrest: n. giraftaari/Heraasat/nazar bañdi/ pakaR arrestee: n. giraftaar/nazar bañd arrested: a. giraftaar arrears: n. baaqi arrival: n. aamad arrive: v.i. aana/pahoñchna/waarid hona arrived: a. mausuul/waarid arriving: a. waarid arrogance: n. aeñTh/fir^auniyat/gustaaKHi/mubaaHat/naaziSH/ naSHah/ra^unat/takabbur arrogant: a. KHud sar/maGHruur arrogantly: adv. GHuruur sey/takabbur sey arrogate: v.t. bey jaa da^wah karna/ chiiz maar leyna/zabar dasti hathiya leyna/ takkabbur karna arrow: n. naawak/tiir arrowroot: n. arwi arsenal: n. aslaH KHaanaah arsenic: n. sañkhiya arson: n. aatiSH zadagi/aatiSH zani arsonist: n. aatiSH zani karney waala art: n. fan/Hirfat/hunar/kaari gari/kamaal/kartab/ kasab arterial: a. SHiryaani artery: n. SHiryaan(f.) artful: a. âiyaar/chaal baaz/fiqreh baaz/ Hiilah saaz/Hirfati/makkaar/siyaana artfulness: n. chaalaaki/safaa'i Arthritis: n. gaañThi ki biimaari/gaaThiya article: n. bayaan(m.)/baabat(f.)/chiiz(f.)/maqaalah(m.)/ mazmuun(m.)/SHaae^(m.) articles: n. saamaan articulate: a. sariiH articulation: n. tarz e guftaar artifice: n. fan/ghaat/Hirfat/tadbiir artficer: n. hunar mañd/peySHah war/san^at kaar artificial: a. banaawaTi/masnuu^i/naqli/ pur tasañno^/saaKHtah artificially: adv. masnuu^i taur par artificiality: n. banaawaT/tasañno^ artillery: n. top KHaanah artisan: n. dast kaar/kaari gar/hunar mañd/maahir artist: n. musawwir/san^at gar/san^at kaar artistic: a. fankaar aanah artistic work: n. kaari gari artless: a. bey saaKHtah/siidha Aryan: n. aaryaa'i as: adv. bah taur/jaesa/juuñ/taesa as below: adv. zael meyñ as far as: adv. Hatta as follows: adv. Hasb e zael/zael meyñ as long as: adv. juuñ juuñ as many as: adv. jitna as mentioned: adv. Hasb e zael as much as: adv. itna as per: adv. bamuujib as soon as: adv. jald az jald as under: adv. Hasb e zael as usual: adv. Hasb e ma^muul as well: adv. maziid bar aan asafoetida: n. hiiñg ascend: v.t. chaRhna/uupar chaRhna ascendancy: n. chaRhaa'i/GHalbah ascending: a. chaRhta hu'a/faraaz/ubharta hu'a ascension: n. chaRhaa'o/raf^at/ûruuj ascent: n. chaRhaa'i/faraaz/ûruuj/uThaan ascertain: n. ma^luum karna/mu^iyan karna/saabit karna ascertainment: n. asbaat/dar yaaft/taeHqiiq/tayaqqun ascetic: a. baeraagi/jogi/naasik/zaahid asceticism: n. baeraagi ascribe: v.t. mañsuub karna/thopna/toHmat lagaana asexual: a. laa jiñsi ash: n. raakh/KHaak ashamed: a. KHajil/maeHjuub/naadim/paSHeymaan/ SHarm saar/SHarmiñdah ashes: n. KHaakistar(m.) aside: adv. bah kinaar/juda gaanah/yak su aside:> n. kaana phuuni/khus phusi asinine: a. aeHmqa/bey waquuf/DhiiT/gadha/ghaamaR ask: v.t. kaehna/maañgna/puuchhna/sawaal karna ask for: maañgna asking: n. sawaal askew: a. kaj/TeyRha/tirchha asleep: a. GHaafil/soya hu'a asp: n. af^i asparagus: n. maar chob aspect: n. buSHra/ha'iyyat/jañbah/paehlu/rañg/ ruKH/SHakl/tala^at asperse: v.t. bad naam karna/ehaanat aameyzi karna/ hattak e îzzat karna asperity: a. kaRwaahaT/SHiddat/talKHi/teyzi/turSHi aspersion: n. iftira/tauhiin aspirant: n. aarzu mañd/ummiid waar aspiration: n. aarzu/SHauq/tamañna/umañg aspire: v.i. aarzu rakhna/SHauq hona ass: n. gadha assail: v.t. Hamlah karna assailant: n. Hamlah aawar assassin: n. HaSHiSHiin/qaatil assassinate: v.t. qatl karna assassination: n. qatl assault: v.t. DapaTna/dhaawa karna/Hamlah karna/ waar karna assault: n. chaRhaa'i/DapaT(f.)/dast daraazi/dhaawa(m.)/ Hamlah(m.)/Harbah(m.)/maar dhaaR(f.)/ waar(m.)/yuuriSH(f.) assaulting: n. zad o kob(f.) assemblage: n. ijte^maa^(m.)/jamii^at/majma^(m.) assembled: a. jama^ assembly: n. añjuman(f.)/bazm(f.)/jhuumar(m.)/ maeHfil(f.)/majma^(m.) assent: n. haami(f.)/marzi(f.)/qubuuliyat(f.)/ raza mañdi(f.) assert: v.t. e^laan karna/kaehna/tasdiiq karna/ zor deyna/zo^m karna assertion: n. e^laan/tasdiiq/zo^m/zor assertiveness n. zor bañdi asses: v.t. añdaazah lagaana assessment: n. maaliyat(f.)/SHaraH(f.) asset: n. jaa'edaad/maujuudaat/sar maayah assets: n. maal(m.) asseverate: v.t. jiddi taur par izhaar karna/tasriiH karna asseveration: n. izhaar e jiddi assiduous: a. an thak/meHnti/munhamik/saabit qadam/ sa^i karney waala assiduousness: n. dhuuni assiduously: adv. baRi dhun sey/ji laga kar assign: v.t. deyna assignee: n. kaar kun(m.)/muKHtaar(m.) assignment: n. iñtisaab/taeHwiil assimilate: v.t. jazb karna/yak jaan karna assimilative: a. haazim/hazm aawar assist: v.t. madad karna/mo^aawinat karna/sañbhaalna assistance: n. dast giiri/imdaad/madad(f.)/palla/sahaara/ taa'id/yaawari assistant: n. mo^aawin/madad gaar/naa'eb/zahiir associate: n. Haliif/ham naSHiin/Hawaari/rafiiq/saajhi/ saathi/SHariik/zahiir associated: a. SHaamil/SHariik association: n. añjuman/iñtrisaab/saajha/soHbat assorted: a. pach meyl assuage: v.t. dam dilaasah deyna/kam karna/pighlaana assuage: v.i. kam hona/pighalna assume: v.t. farz karna/maañna assumed: a. farzi assumption: a. GHuruur/KHud biini/mafruuzah assurance: n. yaqiin/yaqiin dihaani/zamaanat assure: v.t. yaqiin dilaana assuredly: adv. pas/yaqiinan assuringly: adv. tayaqqun key saath/zimmah daari sey asterisk: n. sitaarah astern: n. âqab meyñ/piichhey asthma: n. damah(m.)/Habs e dam(m.) astonish: v.t. Haerat meyñ Daalana astonished: a. mabhuut astonishing: a. âjab/ta^ajjub KHeyz astonishment: n. achañbha/Haeraani/Haerat/ta^ajjub astounded: a. Haerat zadah astounding: a. Haerat kun astray: n. gum raah astrict: v.t. dabaana/paa bañdi lagaana/qabz karna astringent: a. qaabiz astrologer: n. jotiSHi/najuumi/sitaarah SHinaas astrology: n. jotiSH astronaut: n. faza naward/KHala naward(m.) astronomy: n. hae'iyat/îlm ul nujuum astute: a. chaalaak/Zarf asunder: a. âlaaHedah/juda asylum: n. daar ul amaan/panaah/Thikaana (lunatic)asylum:n. paagal KHaanah at: prep. bar/key/paas/par/sey/samey at ease: a. faariGH at last: aaKHir kaar at once: adv. chaT/fauran atavistic: a. jaddi kirdaar atheism: n. ilHaad atheist: n. dahriyah(m.)/mulHid(m.)/muñkir(m.) athwart: a. aaRi/beyñDa atmosphere: n. feza/hawa/maaHol atom: n. jauhar/SHammah/zarrah atomic: a. jauhari/zarri atomic energy: a. jauhari tawaanaa'i atomic weight: n. wazan e zarri atonal: n. naa mauzuuñ atone: v.i. kaffaarah deyna/ham aahañg karna/ mutma'in karna atonement: n. islaaH/kaffaarah/safaa'i atonic: a. bey quuwat/bey sada/bey takiyah/sust atony: n. âdam e itteka/susti/zo^f atremble: a. kap kapaata hu'a/larazta hu'a attach: v.t. aTkaana/joRna/lagaana/natthi karna/ peywast karna/uljhaana attach: v.i. juRna attached: a. juRa/laaHiq/maanuus/muta^alliqah/muñsalikah/ pachchi/puKHtah/SHaamil/waa bastah (to be)attached: lagna attachment: n. âqiidat/dil lagi/girwiidgi/laag/lagaa'o/lau/ piit/ta^alluq/yaar aanah/uñs attack: v.t. chhaapa maarna/DapaTna/dhaawa karna/Hamlah karna/ lapakna/pil paRna/TuuT paRna/yuuriSH karna attack: n. chhaapa/chaRhaa'i/Hamlah(m.)/Harbah(m.)/ waar(m.)/yuuriSH(f.) attain: v.i. Husuul karna/pahoñchna attaining: a. faa'ez attainment: n. hunar(m.)/Husuul(m.)/mablaGH(m.) attempt: v.t. koSHiSH karna/qasd karna attempt: n. koSHiSH/qasd/sa^i attendance: a. Haaziri(f.)/Huzuuri(f.) (in)attendance: a. Haazir attendant: n. Haazir/KHaadim/mulaazim attending: n. SHanwaa'i attention: n. dhiyaan/tawajjoh (close)attention:n. iltifaat/GHaur/nigaah/tawajjoh attenuate: v.t. patla karna attenuate: v.i. dubla hona attest: v.t. SHahaadat deyna/tasdiiq karna attestation: n. isbaat(m.)/SHahaadat(f.)/tasdiiq(f.)/tausiiq(f.) attire: n. lebaas attired: a. malbuus attitude: n. rawiyyah(m.) attitudinal: a. rawaiyyaati attorney: n. kaar kun(m.)/muKHtaar(m.)/wakiil(m.) (power of)attorney:n. muKHtaar naamah attorneyship: n. wakaalat attract: v.t. Dorey Daalna attracted: a. girwiidah (to be)attracted:a. khichna attraction: n. aab o rañg(m.)/jaazbiyat(f.)/kaSHiSH(f.) attractive: a. dil bañd/dil kaSH/Hasiin/jaazib attractiveness: n. dil kaSHi/Husn attractor: n. jaalib(m.)/jaazib(m.)/kaSHiSH daar(m.) attribute: v.t. maeHmuul karna attribute: n. KHaasiyat(f.)/sifat(f.)/wasf(m.) attrition: n. ghissa(m.) attritus: n. farsuudah attune: v.t. aawaaz milaana/ham aahañg karna/la'ey milaana/ mutaabiq karna/sur milaana attuned: a. ham aahañg/mutaabiq atypical: a. bey namuunah/bey qaa'edah au contraire: is key barKHelaaf auberge: n. musaafir KHaanah/saraa'ey aubergine: n. baeñgan(m.) auction: n. niilaam(m.) auctioneer: n. dallaal(m.)/niilaam karney waala(m.) audacious: a. bey baak/gustaaKH/jasuur audaciously: adv. gustaaKHi sey/jasaarat sey audacity: n. DhiTaa'i(f.)/gustaaKHi(f.)/jasaarat(f.) audibility: n. samaa^at paziiri(f.)/sunaa'i deyna audience: n. Haazriin(m.)/Huzuuri(f.)/paziiraa'i(f.)/ saame^(m.)/tamaaSHaa'i(m.) audition: n. saami^ah(m.) auditory: a. sam^i augment: v.t. baRa karna/ezaafah karna/phaelaana/ phulaana augment: n. ezaafah augmented: a. maziid augumentation: n. afzaa'iSH augur: n. faal go/kaahin/najuumi augur: v.t. faal nikaalna/peySH go'i karna/ qayaas karna augury: n. faal(m.)/SHaguun(m.) august: a. humaayuñ aunt: n. chachi/KHaalah/mumaani/phuphi aura: n. haalah aurora: n. SHafaq auspicious: a. farruKH/mubaarak/saaz gaar/sa^iid auspiciousness: n. barkat austere: a. karaKHt/saarim austerity: n. baeraagi/sariim autarchy: n. istebdaadiyat(f.)/mutlaq ul ênaani authentic: a. asli/jaa'ez/mustanad/pakka/par waan(m.)/ qaabil e e^tebaar authenticated: a. mustanad authentication: n. sadaaqat naamah authenticity: n. sadaaqat author: n. baani/mu'allif/musañnif authorial: a. musañnifaanah authorise: v.t. eKHteyaar deyna authorised: a. jaa'ez/majaaz authoritarian: a. aamiraanah/istebdaadaanah authoritarianism:n. aamiriyat pasañdi/isebdaadiyat authority: n. daab/eKHteyaar/haath/heykRi/Hukuumat/majaal/ mujtahid/qaabu/qudrat/zor authoritative: a. Haakimaanah authoritatively:adv. Haakimaanah/muhaqqiqaanah autobiography: n. aap biiti/zaati sawaaneH ûmri autocracy: n. mutlaq ul ênaani/SHaKHsi Hukuumat autocrat: n. aamir(m.)/Haakim e mutlaq autograph: n. dast KHat automate: v.t. KHud kaar kar leyna automatic: a. KHud rau automatically: adv. KHud ba KHud automation: n. KHud kaari autonomous: a. aazaad/KHud muKHtaar autonomy: n. aazaadi automobile: n. gaaRi autumn: n. KHariif/KHezaañ/pat jhaR autumnal: a. KHariifi auxiliary: n. madad gaar/kumak available: a. dast yaab/maujuud avalanche: n. barfaani tuufaan avarice: n. aaz/Hirs/laalach/tama^ avaricious: a. baKHiil/Hariis/laalchi avatar: n. autaar avenge: v.t. iñteqaam leyna avenger: n. iñteqaam leyney waala avenue: n. KHayaabaan/rastah aver: v.t. tasdiiq karna average: a. mutawassit/wast/wasta averse: a. GHaer muSHtaaq/na talab/naafir aversion: n. karaahat/naa raGHbati avert: v.t. baaz rakhna/dafa^ karna/rokna/Tokna aviation: n. hawa baazi(f.) avid: a. Hariis/muSHtaaq avital: a. aabaa'i/jaddi avocation: n. maSHGHalah avoid: v.t. aaj kal karna/chhoRna/jaan bachaana/ kañni kaaTna/katraana/khichna/ nazar churaana/paehlu tihi karna/ panaah maañgna avoid: v.i. haT jaana avoidance: n. parheyz avouch: v.t. tasdiiq karna/zamaanat deyna avow: v.t. e^laan karna/tasdiiq karna/tasliim karna avowal: n. qubuul avowed: n. maSH huur/qubuul SHudah avulse: v.t. nochna avuncular: a. chach zaad/maamuuñ zaad await: v.t. iñtezaar karna awake: v.t. bey daar karna/hoSH yaar karna/jagaana awake: a. bey daar/hoSH yaar/jaaga hu'a awaken: v.t. jagaana/KHabar daar karna/tawajjoh dilaana awakening: n. bey daari(f.) award: v.t. deyna/faeslah karna award: n. ênaam/faeslah aware: a. aagaah/baa KHabar/baa SHa^uur/waaqif awareness: n. KHabar(f.)/waaqfiyat(f.) away: adv. âlaaHedah/alag/duur/parey awe: n. daab/dab dabah/Dar/dhaak/ro^b/sitwat awe struck: a. haebat/waeHSHat zadah awe: n. haebat/Haerat/KHauf/salaabat awesome: a. pur jalaal/ro^b daar awful: a. haebat naak/Haerat kun awfulness: n. jalaal(m.) awhile: adv. zara deyr key li'ey awkward: a. bey Dhab/bhoñDa/SHarmiñdah awl: n. aar awning: n. chajja(m.) awry: a. bal daar/biika/GHalat/muñHarif/TeyRha/ulTa axe: n. kulHaaRi axial: a. meHwari axiom: n. farziyah axis: n. dhura(m.)/meHwar(m.) axle: n. dhura/meHwar ay/aye: adv. haañ/zaruur aye: adv. hameySHah azure: a. aasmaani/laajward/niilguuñ